


Beautiful Piano Boy

by cromulentsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi plays the piano, Based off your lie in april, Classical Music, He's the piano boy, Its pretty cute until it goes down hill, M/M, Major charactet death just because, Piano, lool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromulentsoul/pseuds/cromulentsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The claps beginning to die down, the boy who had been so captivated with him let out a comment, almost astonished. "He looked at me," the words easily brushing off of his lips like he had been waiting to say them. He repeated it, looking to the two boys to the left of him. "He looked at me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Piano Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Your Lie in April but with my own little twists.
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=APQ2RKECMW8  
> This is the song Akaashi plays if you'd like to listen to it. :)

'Look away, look away'

Beads of sweat had already formed on the young male's forehead as he peeked out from behind the curtain. He could have sworn that every single seat in the grand auditorium had been taken by someone, someone with eyes who stared directly on the person sitting on the piano bench. Each person's eyes watching every single move that a person makes. They see every mistake, even if they're too inexperienced to know it. They see every twitch of a finger, every flick of a wrist--

Akaashi swung the curtain back to its original place, putting himself into hiding again. It was just another competition, it wasn't that big of a deal, right? He had begun playing piano at the prime age of four and had been playing ever since. He was a second year in high school now. 

Being well known across the region of Japan was always nerve wracking. People knew who you were the moment they saw you. There was no hiding. No matter how many hoods one put on, he was always spotted. 

Now here. He felt the anxiety build in his chest like a balloon about to burst. The pressure kept building, and building and building until..

"The next performer in the Regional Piano Competition will be Akaashi Keiji preforming Chopin: Fantasie-Impromptu Op. 66."

The balloon finally popped, his name had been called, he had no chance of fleeing now. Slowly, he made his way onto the stage, the familiar clicking of his dress shoes falling against the polished wooden stage. It was too familiar to him. He had been in this spot many times before.

The sound of a pin dropping had the same effect of a musician putting his sheet music onto the stand. It was a royal sound that filled the room and silenced it almost instantly. A wave had crashed over the auditorium and drown their voices, only to leave their eyes to take over. 

Once he had adjusted his music, he bowed to the crowd, sitting down onto the bench a few seconds after. It took him time to adjust the bench, raising, then lowering. It had to be perfect. The first note you played reflected the whole piece. It gave the audience what to feel for, and here he was about to tell them his story with notes and keys instead of words.

Akaashi didn't like speaking very much, especially about his playing. His motions and fluidity when he played music expressed exactly what he felt. His soul was written on every single sheet music he played. It didnt matter whether it was difficult or as simple as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, it reflected every ounce of Akaashi Keiji. 

As soon as he set his nimble, skilled fingers onto the piano, his life began to play. His truths, his lies, his beginning to now. Everything he had ever been taught put onto the keys to the strings. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the measures, the uproars and downward spirals that left the audience leaning forward in their seats expecting.. craving..

He was beautiful underneath the stage lights. His rich black hair shimmering underneath the harsh glow. His skin seemed to illuminate. He didn't look washed out, he looked like an angel from Heaven itself. His hands looked so smooth as they slid against the keys and pressed down to hear what they had to say. Akaashi was in control. He was in control of every single key and every single person in that room. It was his gift.

To blink when someone was preforming was difficult. To take your eyes off of someone so captivating and so beautiful was like cutting yourself off from life support. Everything in your life stopped when you watched someone play. Every worry melted away to their music. It was like they understood you. 

Bokuto Koutarou leaned forward in his seat as the young male on stage continued to keep him held. It was almost as if he could see the notes floating off of the piano, rising towards him. They had wrapped around him and taken him in. He was trapped in the beautiful melody Akaashi was playing.

His golden specked eyes wouldn't, couldn't shift away from the beautiful boy playing his soul down onto every key. His eyes glued to him. He was hooked, he was attached, he refused to let himself wander away from the boy with the blue button up shirt that matched his skin tone just right and the black jacket overtop that was almost as luxurious as his shoes hidden beneath the piano. 

He had to remember to breathe as soon as there was a moment of pause to let the sound ring in each person's ears, to remind them of who was here. To remind them who was in control.

Akaashi Keiji.

He was done. His fingers had slowly left the keys as the last bit rang through the hall. He had preformed, he had done well. The audience wasn't sure whether to clap or to cry, some women already reaching in their purses to prevent themselves from looking like fools.

The young male slowly rose from the bench, a small clack of his shoes against the floor letting the audience know for a fact that he was finished. He collected his sheet music and walked out towards the end of the stage. He looked out at the audience, a gentle, closed lip smile on his face as he bowed once more. He was finished.

The crowd finally outburst into claps of all different beats, some rapid, some slow. But one thing had never changed, their eyes never left him. He still had their full attention, and he would until the moment he left the stage. That was the kind of person Akaashi was. He was perfect.

He had smiled again, his eyes roaming towards the top of the audience to find his mother. She had nodded at him. He had done well. He had suited her liking. He gave a small nod to her before slowly walking off the stage. 

The claps beginning to die down, the boy who had been so captivated with him let out a comment, almost astonished. "He looked at me," the words easily brushing off of his lips like he had been waiting to say them. He repeated it, looking to the two boys to the left of him. "He looked at me."

"I told you he'd like him," one of the young males chirped to the other, holding out his hand. The boy had black hair, but it wasn't the same as the one who was just on stage. His wasn't shinny or trimmed just to perfection. His was terribly cut like he had just rolled out of bed.

"I'm not going to pay you now, you're ridiculous. I can't believe you actually managed to keep his attention for more then two minutes." The other male huffed and shook his head, letting his vision go back to the stage.

"He was so beautiful. I feel like I've known him for years." Bokuto let out a small breath, still trying to picture the boy as he closed his eyes. He tried to replay each and every second of his performance.

"Yeah, well, let's get out of here Mr. Lovestruck. We're not here to see anyone else." The first boy said and stood, getting a few angry remarks from a perosn behind him. Being tall was a crime, apparently.

The three boys exited the grand hall out into the lobby where a few people stood around waiting. Bokuto hadn't questioned why they hadn't left yet, but he was a little confused to why they were still there.

A boy emerged from a small door and rushed to his mother, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, it being returned well. He might have nearly been an adult, but his mother was his guide and he had loved her since forever. After the small affectionate gesture, Akaashi backed up and said a few words before traveling over to the too tall male who had gotten yelled at.

"Kuroo, what are you doing here? You gave up piano years ago," he commented, his hands falling into the pockets of his slacks. His features seemed even more beautiful up close. Everything they had seen on stage wasn't just fake. He was perfect everywhere.

"Heard you were performing and I wanted to come see you again. Dragged along two friends as well. This one plays the viola, that one breaks everything he touches." Kuroo replied with a little laugh. Tsukishima looked at Akaashi and nodded, the gesture also being returned.

Bokuto on the other hand stared at him. His eyes were fixed upon him and it wasn't until Kuroo had nudged him and Akaashi said something to him that he broke out of his little trance. "Huh? What? Sorry. You were amazing out there. It's my first time being at a competition like this but I know you'll get first!" He exclaimed and shot out his hand. 

Akaashi was a bit startled with the sudden words and gesture, but he shook his hand nonetheless with a smile. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed my performance." 

Bokuto nearly melted on the spot, quickly taking his hand away at the appropriate time. He smiled again, looking to Kuroo. "You two know each other?"

"We had the same piano instructor years ago. He always liked Akaashi so much more then me."

"That's because you tried to stick gum underneath the bench, twice." Akaashi laughed, rolling his eyes.

Bokuto wanted to faint. His laugh was like angels singing. His appearance was one of an angel. Had Bokuto already died? He wasn't sure, he didn't assume he's go to heaven. 

"Hey- dumbass, sit down if you're going to pass out. It's rude to stare too." His dream had been crushed by the other boy that had been with them.

"So, what can I call you?" The heavenly voice came back into his head. He couldn't think of anything to say, and as he opened his mouth words had been stolen from him.

"Friend A and Friend B." Kuroo replied swifty. Kuroo had always been the better talker of the group, even if Bokuto loved to talk. He was able to smooth talk them out of anything and make girls swoon in the process. Tsukishima always got angry with him, but he couldn't complain too much, mostly because if he tried to flirt his way out he'd get put in jail. 

"Friend A, huh?" He grinned slightly, looking at Bokuto. "Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Friend A." Akaashi smiled once more and nodded. "Are you planning on staying until the end to see who won?"

"Planning on it. Maybe we should get lunch after?"

"As long as it's on you, that's fine by me."

"Consider it a victory lunch."

"That's only if I win,"

"You'll win!!" Boktuo yelled out in the middle of their conversation. This caused Kuroo to roll his eyes and run a hand through his hair, and cause Akaashi to flush red. Tsukishima was practically gagging. 

"Akaashi, there's a piano out here, why dont you play us something?" Tsukki asked, almost sarcastically as things mellowed down and Bokuto had learned to shut his mouth. 

"I'd love to if you'd play your viola with me. Unfortunately either way you're not allowed to play it during competitions. It would disrupt the other competitors." Even so, it seemed like he managed to smirk. Tsukki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd play with you."

"Is the Regional Champion title not good enough for you?" Akaashi asked plainly as he looked to him. "I'd like to hear what awards and titles you've received." 

Bokuto as well as Kuroo could clearly feel the jealously radiating off of Tsukishima. Of course he was a great player, but he didn't have anything close to Akaashi's fame.

"Friend A, do you play anything?" He asked causally and turned away from Tsukki. He didn't like arguing, but the tall boy's face clearly showed that he liked to fight with words and not actions.

"I- I used to play the trumpet, but then I gave it up to play percussion. I was really good on the timpani and bass drum." 

"So you like to stay in the background but keep ahold of the group by leading the tempo. Nice. Do you still play?" 

"Ah- rarely. I play volleyball. Im really good at volleyball!" Bokuto looked to Kuroo, who nodded in agreement.

"Nearly made top 3 of the best aces in the region." He shrugged, as if it was just normal to be that good.

"So we both share high titles," Akaashi laughed softly. "My mom never wanted me to play sports. Maybe I'll come by one of your matches, you did come and see me after all," 

Bokuto's face lit up with joy and nodded, gripping Akaashi's hands. "I'd love that. I'd love that a lot. You could teach me how to play piano and I could teach you how to play volleyball."

Akaashi blinked a few times and slowly removed his hands from his at his offer. "I'd love teaching you how to play piano, but, I'll have to pass on learning volleyball. Hey- I'm sorry, I've got to go for a little.. see the scores." He slowly backed up, shaking his head as he walked off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bokuto asked, looking toward Kuroo and Tsukishima. He frowned, clearly upset on how his offer was declined.

"Other then the fact that you totally freaked him out.. Maybe not." Tsukishima replied and ran a hand through his hair.

"Akaashi doesn't like sports, he's not really good at them. He doesn't have good stamina." Kuroo replied and shrugged, throwing his arm around Bokuto. "Come on now, don't get upset. Let's go get him some balloons for his win."

\--

Akaashi checked the listing once it was finally posted. To be expected, he got first without worry, a few boys and girls going to congratulate him. He shook their hands and smiled, rushing off to find one of the other competitors. "Tobio, hold on a second." 

One of the young boys turned around and sighed. "What? Are you here to gloat?" 

"No- I wanted to congratulate you. You did well today. I really liked your choice in pieces."

"Thanks.." he looked taken aback and shook his head. "Uh.. likewise. You did well, clearly."

\--

"He's totally flirting with him!" Bokuto exclaimed and squeezed the balloon string. He was totally gawking at the fact that Akaashi was talking to a boy and they seemed awfully buddy buddy.

"Nah, nah, Akaashi's not flirting. That's Tobio, that's not someone to flirt with. He's got a boyfriend."

"Wait which one?!"

"Tobio," Kuroo chuckled and rubbed Bokuto's shoulder. "You barely know Akaashi, don't go flirting with him so soon. He doesn't really like physical contact and stuff."

"But-"

"Bokuto. He doesn't like those sorts of things. I know that he likes boys, but he hates being touched. Either you respect that or you don't."

Bokuto went to pouting as Akaashi slowly came over to them, smiling softly at the three.

"Congratulations, it wasn't exactly shocking that you won, but we got you a balloon anyways." Kuroo smiled as he took the string clenched in Bokuto's fist from him. He handed it over to Akaashi whose smiling had grown. 

"Thank you. The balloons with smiley faces are my favorites." He chuckled softly and held it. "Did you guys still want to get lunch?"

\--

The four boys had settled on a nice sit down restaurant that sold mostly everything. Akaashi went for a salad, Kuroo had pizza, Tsukishima went for a sandwich and Bokuto was still deciding. 

Once he had decided and everyone had gotten their food, there was a nice but of silence. Everyone was famished, even if three of them hadn't even participated. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto's presence, his enthusiasm clear in everything he did.

"You know, you two live near each other." Kuroo commented as he noticed Akaashi's glances. He gave him a look, an invitational look as Akaashi rolled his eyes to acknowledge it.

"Really?" Akaashi asked, taking a small bite of his salad afterwards. He sighed softly as he swallowed, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, few houses down." 

"How come we've never met before?" Bokuto chimed in and leaned his head forward, blinking a few times. If they had lived right near each other.. they should have seen each other all the time, right?

"My mother doesn't like me outside too much. I burn easily." He responded quickly, smiling a little again. 

"Ah.."

\--

Everyone had gone their separate ways, and by separate ways that meant Kuroo dragging Tsukishima by the collar towards their houses as Bokuto offered to walk with Akaashi home. 

The two boys walked silently for the most part, Bokuto enjoying the other's presence. Finally making small talk, Bokuto spoke up again.

"You were really good today. You had such a beautiful presence. I mean, I've never really been to a piano competition but I was mesmerized by your playing." He scratched the back of his neck, looking down towards the sidewalk.

"Oh.. thank you." He smiled slightly, letting his eyes drift upwards to the sky. He looked at the clouds, admiring their fluffy white texture. "I appreciate that." He flushed a bit, looking off to the side.

"No problem- I mean, you deserve it."

"Do you have a piano-- I.. never did catch your actual name."

"Bokuto- it's Bokuto." He stated far too quickly. "But, I do have one. Its old and no one uses it.. but.. I have one."

"Do you want me to reach you something, Bokuto?"

Bokuto nearly let his knees buckle from under him as he heard him say his name. He thought for a minute, or, gave the illusion that he was thinking before responding. "Yeah! Sure! I think that'd be fun."

"Do you want to do that now?"

"Yeah! That sounds good. My parents aren't home, if that's okay." Bokuto shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the side of his face. He was so beautiful.

"Yeah, now is perfect."

\--

They both sat on the piano bench together. Bokuto in the lower key and Akaashi in the higher key. The younger male thought for a second before taking Bokuto's right hand with his left. He placed his hand over his and started slowly pressing down on keys. 

The familiar sound of twinkle twinkle little star filled the small living room, Bokuto humming under his breath the same tune as they went through the song together. As soon as they went though it two times, Akaashi took his hand off of his.

"Do you think you could do it by yourself? I can play the other part." 

Bokuto gave a small nod, thinking about it. "Yeah.. I think so.." he was a little disappointed that he took his hand off of his, but waiting until his signal to start playing what they had just went through again.

Akaashi nodded with a smile and played the left hand part in the upper octave. As the two played together, it actually sounded pretty decent. Bokuto occasionally stumbling on which keys to press. When he pressed the wrong one, he immediately recoiled his hand and apologized. Akaashi would shake his head and tell him it was okay, tell him to keep going. 

They went and went until they could get through one time without error. Bokuto grinned widely and looked at Akaashi. He looked like a child who just woke up on Christmas morning. His eyes were illuminated with stars twinkling in them, his mouth slightly open with a that smile. 

They were so close.. they were just.

"I like Bokuto a lot better then Friend A," Akaashi mumbled with a little laugh as he looked down at the keys. His finger casually brushed over one of the keys as he tried for the right thing to say.

"I like when you say Bokuto instead of Friend A as well." Bokuto replied as he shifted just a tad closer on the piano bench. He gently took the hand that Akaashi was messing with, causing the boy to look at him.

"Bokuto.."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked almost too quickly as he looked for his expression. Bokuto was searching for something.. anything that would tell him if he could..

Akaashi didn't know what to say. Yeah.. Bokuto was cute.. he was really cute and he was energetic and he was sweet and he.. he really cared about his piano playing.. "You hardly know me.." he managed to whisper, looking at him.

"I learned everything I ever need to know about you from your preformance today.." he replied softly, his free hand sliding up to cup Akaashi's cheek, pushing a few small strands of hair behind his ear. "So please, let me kiss you."

Akaashi's eyes shut, biting his lip as he heard Bokuto speak. He didn't even.. he didn't know the side of him.. no one did. "I-" he didn't know what words to say. Finally, he nodded slightly.

Bokuto took that invitation as fast as he could and let his lips press against the other's. His lips were so soft and sweet and it was a whole other side to Akaashi that he didn't get from his playing. His hand curled backwards to run through his hair. His other hand holding onto his tightly.

Akaashi was breathless to begin with. Bokuto was in his hair, Bokuto was in his soul. Akaashi was such an open book when someone got close enough. Bokuto could probably find every little flaw within Akaashi it was amazing.

Bokuto didn't find any flaws, all he found was beauty and more beauty and more beauty. As his lips finally drew away from Akaashi's, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Thank you,"

Akaashi took his lips back, letting his free hand brush against his lower lip, feeling the buzz. "Why on earth would you be thanking me?" He asked with a little bit of hesitance in his voice.

"Because you're so beautiful and I got the opportunity to kiss someone as perfect as you." He replied and kissed his nose, pulling himself away from him. He stayed back on the piano bench, a little smile attached to his face. 

The whole moment caused Akaashi to flush, standing up off the bench. "I- Bokuto.. I really don't think that you should fall for someone like me."

"Why not?" He asked, standing up off the bench.

"Because.. I'm busy.. I'm always busy.. piano.. appointments I.. I'm not worth anyone loving. Okay?" Akaashi started to rush out of the room, stumbling a little on the way out. He got out of the house and hurried to his own, locking himself inside.

He was gone in the blink of an eye and Bokuto's heart felt like someone had squeezed it until it couldn't handle it anymore.. he looked at the door that was still half open and then down to his feet. He didn't rush after him. Kuroo had warned him..

\--  
'Brokuto: i need your help.

Kurhoe: what did you do this time?

Brokuto: hes gone.i kissed him. he ran. i messed up.

Kurhoe: you kissed?? bro i told you..

Brokuto: he said yes!! i asked him!

Kurhoe: oh mt god

Brokuto: he said he was busy all the time with piano and appointments and i just.. he just ran and i can't anymore..

Kurhoe: look, ill talk to him, but.. please just.. don't talk to him for right now.'

\--

'Kuroo: Hey. Can we talk?

Kuroo: Please. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me.. but..

Kuroo: Bokuto told me what happened.

Kuroo: I know that you don't like stuff but.. I just..

Kuroo: Bokuto's hurt. 

Akaashi: ERROR 411 This cellphone number is no longer in order. Please make sure you have the right number or try again at a later time. Thank you.'

\--

Days had passed and there was no word from anyone. It had taken a few times of trying, but Kuroo put himself at Akaashi's door. He knocked a few times. Finally, the door opened, his aunt opening up the door.

"Is Akaashi home?" Were the first words out of his mouth. He shook his head nervously, waiting.

"He hasn't been home for days.." She replied softly, sighing. "He's back in the hospital again." 

"That's like the third time this month." Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, sighing back. Now he had gotten nervous.

"Treatments aren't working as well as they were before. He's not doing too well." The young woman pursed her lips. "He might not make it.." her voice began to crack, her body shaking. She shook her head. "I- I need to go, if you'll excuse me.." 

The next thing Kuroo knew is that the door was shut and he was running. He was running fast. He ran past Bokuto's house, he ran past his own house. He had gone straight to the hospital, entering without second thought. Security was yelling, he wasn't caring. He stopped at the familiar door and slowly walked inside.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo mumbled softly as he walked in all the way. Akaashi was laying in a hospital bed, the familiar gown on his body. His skin was pale but it was no longer glowing. Like the flick of a switch he was back to how he used to be..

"What are you doing here?" He shook his head with shock, attempting to hid the IV on his arm. There was no point.. Kuroo knew already.

"I was worried sick, your aunt.. how are you?" He stuttered, walking over to the bed. His hands were sweating, he felt like he needed to sit. He shook his head, sitting once he got to a chair.

"I'll be fine. I'm always fine." He smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair. He shrugged and looked at the ceiling, then to the opened window.

"Akaashi this is the third time this month." 

"Third time's the charm, right?" He smiled again, watching some kids play basketball on a court across the road.

"Akaashi.."

"Don't worry about me, please. I'll be fine. Don't tell Bokuto. I don't want him to see me until I'm better."

"But what if you /don't/ get better, Akaashi. Your aunt told me the treatments weren't working. It's been the third time this month. Your skin is as white as snow. You look weak.." he exclaimed and ran a hand through his hair. He slammed his hands down on the bed.

"Don't yell at me!" He yelled and bit his lip. He quivered and shook his head. "You don't think I'm trying here?! If they give me more doses they'll kill me before my body does. Don't you dare tell me what to do when you don't know /shit/ about what this is like." He spat, shaking his head once more. "Get out,"

"Excuse me?!"

"I said get out. Get out before I call the nurses to drag you out here or call the police,"

"What about Bokuto, Akaashi?! Are you going to let him suffer?"

"I have my own battles to deal with here. Dont come back,"

\--

Kuroo left, wiping tears on to his sleeve. He really shouldn't have lashed out at him.. but.. Kuroo had always been there for Akaashi and he promised that he'd always get better.. and now he wasn't.. what if he was gone? What if he didn't.. make it this time?

Kuroo sent a few texts to Bokuto, telling him that Akaashi was just busy and he'd get back to him soon. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what was going on. He couldn't believe that he would lie to Bokuto. He couldn't..

\--

The next few days passed eternally slow. Kuroo was a worried ness and Bokuto was out of the loop. Everything had gone still until two letters came in the mail. One to Kuroo, one to Bokuto.

'Dear Kuroo,  
I know that we left things on a bad note, and I know that this is really.. not.. okay to do. But I'm sorry.. My body has nearly rejected all types of treatment and things have gone down hill. If you get this letter, things have gone for the worst and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't invite you back to my room and that's my mistake. I'm really glad that I was able to have you as a friend for all these years. I'm glad that ive had you as someone to cherish and talk to and I'm so so so sorry that I wasn't able to be there for you when you needed me most. I hope you can forgive me for my mistakes and I'll be watching over you wherever I go.  
I love you as a friend. Thank you for everything. I'll always be here.  
Akaashi Keiji'

Kuroo balled his hands up into fists as tears slipped past his eyes. Akaashi was gone. He wasn't here anymore. His mother wouldn't have sent the letters if he hadn't passed... he was gone. Kuroo still couldn't believe it. No matter how many times his eyes looked over the letter he couldn't comprehend that he was actually gone. 

He had called Bokuto crying. Bokuto hadn't checked his mail yet and Kuroo had made him promise to call him once he did. Little did he expect what he got.

'Dear Bokuto,  
I really wish I had gotten to know you as more then just Friend A and a boy who kissed me once. You're such a beautiful person with a beautiful bright personality and I'm so glad to have had you in my life for just a single day. I know I never gave you my number, and I know that I never got your first name.. but I'd like to sometime.  
I'll keep things to basics because you're so out of the loop. I've been sick for a very long time.. ever since I was little, actually. My mother kept my inside for the fear of me getting hurt and having to go to the hospital again. I really did want to learn how to play volleyball with you, I really did.. but, my bones aren't strong enough to hold me when I run or jump. Im sorry. I'm sorry I was never able to attend one of your matches in person but I promise you I'll always be there in spirit.  
If you've gotten this letter, it means I've passed away and I've gone somewhere else. I'm not sure where, whether heaven or just on earth.. but I'll be watching over you.  
I don't know what affect I had on you, but you've had such a wonderful affect on me that I know I'll die happy, thinking of you. You were my first kiss and my last, and I'm overjoyed that I was able to share that experience with you. I'm so glad it was you. I'm so glad.  
I want you to know that you really do mean a lot to me despite knowing you for so little. Your enthusiasm to things so foreign to you was incredible. The look I'm your eyes when you shook my hand for the first time will forever reply in my mind. I'll pass thinking of the way that you cupped my cheek and asked me if you could kiss me. I'll always say yes.. I'll always always say yes to you, Bokuto.  
Please don't be upset or angry with yourself or Kuroo. I told him not to tell you anything. I want you to picture me as a boy who played the piano and smiled not the pale boy who could barely move in his hospital bed. Okay? Please don't forget me, because I won't forget you. I will never forget you.  
Please attend my funeral when I pass. I'll be there with you, holding your hand. I want to be with you.. I really do.  
Im not quite sure whether it's too soon to say that I love you, but, I love you. You mean the world to me. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you so soon.  
Thank you.  
Akaashi Keiji.'

Bokuto couldn't even hold back his tears. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his lap. He made sure to keep the letter away from his tears. He.. he didn't know what to do anymore. His fingers were trembling and he was sobbing. Akaashi Keiji.. he was so beautiful.

Akaashi Keiji would forever be the beautiful piano boy that let him into his heart through his music. He would never forget him. He would never.. never forget him.

"It's not too soon to say that you love me.." he sniffled and shook his head. Wiping his tears away from his eyes he let out a hiccup. 

"I love you. I love you Akaashi Keiji.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to give kudos and comment below, I'd love to hear from you guys :)


End file.
